Ron Weasley and the Wait IS THAT BACON?
by HPFANFREAK08
Summary: Ron and his obsession with bacon, throughout time ranges from childhood, through Hogwarts and Adulthood, in no particular order.
1. I don't like spiders

Ron Weasley and the …. Wait is that Bacon Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is set after the twins had turned Ron's teddy bear into a spider. I don't own HP, although I can dream can't I? Please Read & Review**

Growing up as one of seven you realise that if you want something different from the others, you have to fight, this always worked for Ronald Weasley at the age of three. It was breakfast time at the Burrow in the middle of the summer holidays.

Everyone sat around the crowded table; Bill, 13, Charlie, 10, Percy, 7, Fred and George, 5, Ron,3, Ginny in her high chair, 2, Arthur, and Molly was serving the food. Everything you could imagine for an English breakfast was there; toast, bacon, scrambled and fried eggs, mushrooms, tomatoes, sausages, etc. The family had some interesting conversation topics that morning which included; Arthur's work, Hogwarts, the twins' pranks and rubber ducks, which Arthur was trying (and failing) to figure out the purpose and functions of the fascinating muggle objects. "Honestly Arthur, I have no idea how rubber ducks work or what their purpose is!" said Molly in a very annoyed voice.

There was one piece of bacon left Ron and Ginny both wanted the bacon, and didn't want to share it, they were both holding onto it for dear life, while making sure their mother wasn't watching them. It turned into a game of tug-of-war, due to Ron being older he knew how to get the piece of bacon, by tickling Ginny. But this time it didn't work, then a spider crawled across the table, and Ron screamed like a little girl, because of the reminder of his teddy bear. Ginny won, but after seeing the look on his face, she grudgingly gave him the bacon, Ron forgot the spider and munched his bacon happily.


	2. Bottomless Pits called stomachs

Ron Weasley age 11, made his way down to the Great Hall early in the morning with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, this morning was different because he and Hermione weren't bickering. All three sat down and naturally started piling food onto their plates.

There were; waffles, pancakes, fruits, yogurt, eggs, mushrooms, tomatoes, toast, cereals and everything you could imagine for breakfast was laid on the Gryffindor table. However all that Ron noticed was the massive plate with a pile of bacon in front of him. Harry and Hermione were discussing Flamel, and Ron was completely oblivious to the fact that they were talking to him, until Harry took a piece of bacon off the pile.

"Harry, why'd ya take the bacon?" asked Ron angrily

"I'm glad to know that you're still on Earth, and to answer your question, because I want it Ron" said Harry calmly after munching his bacon smugly.

"Fine, but I get the rest of the bacon!" snapped Ron, and with that he shovelled it all into his mouth to go into the bottomless pit he called his stomach.

"Ron, do you have **any **table manners?" asked Hermione in an annoyed voice. He didn't reply and Hermione took this as a no.

Never the less Ron was happy for the rest of the day because of all the bacon he had eaten that morning at breakfast.

**Authors Note: Ok this was short and straight to the point, but it had been in my mind for days. Anyway Read and Review please**


	3. Beaten by a one year old

**Authors Note: As much as I wish I owned Harry Potter all the credit must go to J. and Warner Bros. Enjoy!**

Ron Weasley awoke to a noisy series of bangs in the kitchen of the house, and looked at his wife sleeping peacefully against his body, and then more banging, he decided to go and investigate. His Auror instincts kicked in and he grabbed his wand, and went to the kitchen. To his surprise he found his one year old daughter surrounded by many pots and pans. Rose Weasley had recently found out how to walk down stairs obviously, and grabbed them.

He took the pot that was on her head off, and once she saw her father, she started to cry, Ron picked her up and repaired the kitchen to its original state. Suddenly Hermione showed up at the doorway, looking from Rose to Ron. Ron felt the need to defend himself and said "It wasn't me it was Rose!"

"Ok then, breakfast?" laughed Hermione

"BACON!" said Ron and Rose nodded in agreement, Hermione then made bacon and eggs for breakfast, and they ate. Rose felt adventurous and took a piece of Ron's bacon, which was a big mistake, Ron then grabbed a piece off her plate when his wife wasn't looking, but Rose slapped him.

"Not fair Rosie! Hermione she just stole some of my bacon! I tried to take a bit of hers but she slapped me" whined Ron

"Rosie, we do not take Daddy's bacon, and Ron she has the Weasley genes, of course she is protective of her food" said Hermione

For the rest of the day Ron was slightly upset that his one year old got away with his bacon, and Rose had a smug smile all day.

**Authors Note: Just a cute family one I thought of while reading about the Burrow in Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, R&R please! Some new stories coming soon as well called Change and Ron Weasley and the Tesco's/ Ron Weasley and the Muggle Supermarket**


	4. One of the only times Ron refused to eat

**Authors Note: STORY TIME! Sorry I haven't updated, I was working on Changes, but I have a full story for you now.**

_**Ron: Are you forgetting something?  
Me: Umm Bacon?  
Ron: Yes…. (Daydreaming stare)  
Hermione: RON! STOP THINKING ABOUT BACON! The Author has forgotten the disclaimer. (runs off and starts making out/snogging Ron)  
Me: You know I don't own it, just the bacon and the reactions and the plot! AND STOP SNOGGING NOW!**_

It was a cold and dreary day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter were sitting at the Gryffindor table, and felt really sad because Hermione was lying in the hospital wing petrified. They were both contemplating the suspects knowing that Hagrid was innocent, and trying to decide what the creature was based upon what Aragog had said.

The food suddenly appeared in front of them, they were both reluctant to eat, and Harry only took two pieces of toast and ate them, only so he wouldn't faint from hunger. The bacon appeared in front of Ron, but he just looked at it, and turned away. He decided that he could not eat with Hermione petrified, thinking about the car in the forest, and worrying about his little sister, Ginny, as she was pale, and acting strange lately. The only normal thing running through his head was that Lockheart is a git.

Soon enough they were escorted to History of Magic by Professor McGonagall, and Ron also went all day without eating due to his thoughts, little did he know that it was the day before Harry saved Ginny and that Lockheart would lose his memory. This is the only known time that Ronald Bilius Weasley didn't eat in one day, and when offered bacon didn't take any at all up until five years later.


	5. Agrippa

**Authors Note: So sorry it took a while to decide what story to write, but it is here, I won't be writing until at least next week due to school camp. Don't own HP! Read and Review please I love to hear others feedback!**

It was a snowy day in the middle of the Christmas holidays, after the Yule Ball, after a full day of snowball fights and fighting with Hermione, he was eating dinner at the Gryffindor table. Ginny was watching her brother eat all the bacon in sight, as all Ronald Bilius Weasley's do. Hermione was continuously talking about S.P.E.W again, Harry was trying to figure out the golden egg clue and Neville was both thinking about his parents, and reading a herbology book.

After a hearty dinner dessert suddenly appeared in front of everyone; there was everything; custard, puddings, cake, trifle, humbugs, icecream and many sweets of the muggle and wizarding assortments. Ron spotted the Chocolate frogs and grabbed the plate and started to unwrap them, he unwrapped atleast one hundred until…

"AHA!" exclaimed Ron

"What are you on about now?" asked Hermione

"Brilliant! I finally got Agrippa! Bloody Brilliant!" said Ron while jumping up and down on the bench, while the entire Great Hall was staring.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione cracked up laughing, because of his behaviour. Up until McGonagall showed up, and gave Ron detention for inappropriate behaviour. After that Ron couldn't stop smiling, even though he got detention, he thought it was absolutely worth it


	6. Tough Times lay ahead

**Authors Note: OK I am back from camp and severely bruised, however I have a new Chapter for you and a new story will be posted soon. YAY HAPPINESS!**

_**Harry: You know I flaunt ya  
Ron: Cause Girl I really want ya  
George: and you looking nice  
Fred: Got me cooler than a bag of Ice  
All: Now freeze, freeze, freeze  
Hermione: STOP TORTURING PEOPLE BY SINGING! Except you Ron  
All except Ron: HEYYYYY!  
Ron: The Author does not own Harry Potter that is all Ginny, and JKR and the song belongs to someone else.  
Hermione: Actually Ron, the song is called Five Fingaz to the Face.**_

Rain and fog were covering all of the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, everything felt different the atmosphere had changed. No person was happy even all the purebloods over in Slytherin, because Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was dead. It was before the funeral, and no one sat in house groups it was mainly one large group of students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and the students from Slytherin were on the other side of the Great Hall.

There wasn't much conversing going on, due to the sadness that covered the grounds, no happiness surrounded the Hall like it normally would. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting with Ginny, Neville and Luna quietly. The four tables had food laid out on them, but barely anyone was eating it, except Ron, who ate one single piece of bacon to rid his hunger.

Little did these teenagers what was to come in the next year of their lives, they had no idea if they would live to the next day.

**Authors Note: Sorry a short one but I believe that it was necessary to show the sadness of the situation that was going on at that period of time in the book.**


	7. Shell Cottage

**Authors Note: I don't own HP, now enjoy…..**

* * *

It was a very gloomy day at Shell Cottage, it was the day after Ron had stormed out on Harry and Hermione. Fleur was cooking breakfast for Bill and Ron. Ron had just come down the stairs and was regretting his decision to leave them, but it was the locket that had pointed out his insecurities and deepest thoughts. He sat at the table and thought about the woman that he loved and his best friend, and what their thoughts of him would be after leaving them to fend for themselves.

Fleur called them for breakfast; Bill sat down and immediately started piling his plate full of food after giving her a kiss on the cheek, which made Ron envious that his brother had what he wanted with Hermione with Fleur. Ron looked at the food on the table there was: bacon, scrambled eggs, croissants, grilled tomatoes and toast, but Ron couldn't force himself to eat any even though it was the first decent meal he had seen for months (not including Kreacher's cooking on the last few nights).

This was the only other time in Ronald Bilius Weasley's adolescence that he wouldn't eat anything because of what he had given up, by abandoning his best mate, and the love of his life.

* * *

**Authors Note: R&R Please. I will be updating more frequently from not next week but the week after and for two weeks reason: SCHOOL HOLIDAYS!**


	8. Scolded

**Authors Note: New chapter... I disclaim everything except the I'm going to marry Harry Potter song and the plotline**

* * *

It was mid-winter and Ronald Weasley was hungry, as usual. He woke up to the sound of pipes being banged against the floor by the ghoul in the attic. Ginny was still asleep and Ron decided to think about he would get to go to Hogwarts in September for the first time in his life. Although Ron would never admit it, he missed his brothers because Percy, Fred and George were at Hogwarts while Bill was in Egypt for Gringotts the Wizard Bank, and Charlie was in Romania playing with his dragons.

Suddenly the aroma of bacon filled Ron's nostrils, so he jumped off the bed and was caught surprisingly by the floor on his face. However the smell distracted him again and he got back up and dressed, and then Ron went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

When he saw the table the first thing that caught his attention was the plate bacon, he viewed it and then he shoved it all into his mouth. Unfortunately for Ron, Molly Weasley had turned around at the exact time to see him empty the content of the plate into his bottomless pit he called a stomach.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THAT, YOU COULD HAVE CHOKED, AND NOW I HAVE TO COOKED MORE BACON! HOW DO YOU DO THAT? NOW THERE IS NO MORE BACON FOR GINNY!" Molly screamed after Ron had finished swallowing the mound of bacon.

Speaking of the devil, Ginny came bounding down the staircase after Molly had finished ranting and gone back to cooking more bacon, singing 'I'm going to marry Harry Potter'. Ron ignored all the noise and just focused on the fact that there was more bacon coming.

* * *

**R&R Please**


	9. Interuptions and Proposals

It was early in the morning and Ronald Weasley had planned to surprise his steady girlfriend Hermione Granger, however at the precise moment that he had put the bacon in the pan to cook, Ginny appeared in the middle of his kitchen with a loud CRACK.

"Hello, dear youngest older brother of mine" she greeted.

"What do you want Ginny?" he asked crankily

"I just popped in to say hi. Hi" she responded

"Ginny, what do you want?" he asked again.

"Fine, I can't have a nice friendly conversation with my favourite brother" she said sweetly, so sweetly that it sounded fake, but he was oblivious to that.

"I'm your favourite brother?" he asked.

"You will be if you can look after Teddy for Harry and I today, we both have the day off and want to spend it together alone." She said looking evil "Please Ron" she asked with puppy dog eyes so he couldn't refuse.

"Ginny, what day is it?" he asked.

"Um, Wednesday, I think" she responded, and then she thought for a bit longer "Oh, right you and Hermione and ring" she put all the pieces together "ok, I'll go ask Bill, and annoy him" she said before disapparating.

After Ginny had left Ron thought about the fact that he planned to ask Hermione to marry him, he had it all planned out; surprise breakfast, some snogging practise, a nice lunch, and a romantic moonlight picnic on the beach in Brighton where he would ask her to marry him, and if all went to plan some more snogging.

Suddenly a smell stopped his thoughts, it was the bacon burning, he tried to save it but it was already too late under his breath he started cursing Ginny, and planned to hex her the next time he saw her with birds (he learnt that from Hermione), and his imagination was running wild until he heard Hermione…

* * *

"Ron what is that smell, what's burning?" she asked with concern.

"Nothing" he said quickly as she descended the staircase.

"Ron, what did you do?" she asked shaking her head.

"I was making you breakfast as a surprise, but Ginny distracted me" he replied

"Ginny? When?" she asked surprised

"Before, she apparated and then went back to Harry" he said

"alright" she said confused then took the frying pan from him "Ron I'll make breakfast then to avoid more burning" she said gesturing in all directions for the smell.

"Bloody Hell, I am going to kill Ginny!" said Ron

"Ronald, language" Hermione scolded. Then she continued making the breakfast unaware of what was going to happen that night…

* * *

That night Hermione and Ron had eaten the fish and chips on the beach and they were laying on the blanket watching the stars;

"The stars are so beautiful Ron" admired Hermione

"You're even more beautiful than them 'Mione" stated Ron, then he got on one knee and she sat up. "Hermione Jean Granger, you are the most beautiful woman in the entire world to me, I have known you for almost ten years. Yes we have fought and made up, we have been there for each other in times of need, and in some times of happiness and ruined it for each other but deep down, I really love you. I have made some mistakes but will you please make me even happier than I am with you by marrying my?" he asked holding out the ring.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you Ron" she said before he put the ring on her finger and they had a very long, passionate snog under the stars. After they concluded Hermione admired her ring "I love you too, you know that right?" she asked and Ron nodded to her" Your speech was lovely, darling" she added.

When they got home the reality set in for Ron and as he realised that he Ronald Bilius Weasley who had burnt the bacon this morning had now gotten the girl of his dreams to agree to marry him he said "Bloody Brilliant!"

* * *

**Authors Note: for the full story of my version on how Ron proposed to Hermione check out my new story: ****_Will this day turn out right?_**** Up in a couple of days, I know this isn't really bacon related but I felt I needed a bacon story not really featuring bacon at all. Please let me know what you think, in a favourite or a follow, or a PM, or a review.**


	10. Doubts

**Authors Note: Check previous chapters for disclaimers, We've been over this many times do I own Harry Potter, or anything related? I wish I did but I don't, I disclaim it ok then, on with the story! *Runs off into the kitchen, and bumps into the pantry* CRASH BANG! "SORRY MY BAD" I just yelled "Never mind I'm bleeding but whatever, ok I'm Sirius now, please read!"**

* * *

Ronald Weasley was at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall for breakfast again, but today was different. Today he wasn't fighting with Miss Hermione Granger, but his best mate of four years Mr. Harry Potter, because his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire, because of this he was sitting as far away from them as possible with Seamus Finnegan, who was rambling on about something that he had tried to charm but it had blown up in his face again.

Ron knew that it was highly unlikely that Harry would actually put his name in the Goblet, if Fred and George couldn't, then Harry wouldn't, but the doubt was still set in his mind, what if he had, and not told him. He thought about how much Harry hated his fame, and how Harry's reaction had seemed like genuine surprise and shock when Harry's name emerged from the goblet and was announced, but he shook the thought off; he knew many people agreed with him, but something didn't sit right, Ron thought it was still a bit suspicious but he stuffed his face full of bacon, and completely forgot about the possibility that Harry could have not put his name in the Goblet of Fire.

Up until he made up with his best mate, he still had that doubt in his mind that he may not have done anything, every time Ron ate his bacon, and cleared his mind, he couldn't have dealt with acknowledging that he may have been wrong, and that he had lost his loyalty to Harry for a while. As time went on Ron came to his senses, with the help of Hermione (well duh), Fred and George (believe it or not) and Ginny, and that was why he tried to help Harry with the first task by telling him about the dragons, in an overly complicated way. A few months after the champions were chosen; the first task was completed, and when Ron watched him verse the dragon, and barely come out alive he knew that the doubt in his mind was correct.

* * *

**Authors Note: I want to say sorry for the bad Sirius pun, but it had to be done. Sorry I've been busy, but I've now updated 2 stories in one day, I hope you enjoyed, I would love to thank my reviewers: RangerManaInSnuggieWar, Ambur Kay, gengepie, Guest that I do not have a name for, and Marauders-Fred and George XD. Please let me know what you think, and please read my other stories. Ron Weasley and the Muggle Supermarket will be coming to you soon, as soon as I write it, it will be done this year, so I have 2 months, I know that will be a 3 chapter story, ensured to make you laugh.**


	11. Christmas Day 2010

**Authors Note: Hello my dear readers, today I have written you a new chapter, and I would like to point out that the really bad Sirius/Serious pun was in the first Authors Note last chapter. Another thing that I would like to point out is that Dwago is Hugo's stuffed dragon that he was given to by Charlie, and Hugo can't pronounce his r's so he replaces them with w's! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hugo: I think you'we fowgetting something  
Me: What am I forgetting  
Hugo: I don't know Mummy said somethink about a disclaimew thing  
Me: I don't own Harry Potter or anything related I only own Dwago and the plotline  
Hugo: MY DWAGO!**

* * *

Ronald Weasley was sleeping in his bed early on Christmas morning 2010, with his wife Hermione Weasley (nee Granger) sleeping next to him. The bedside table clock said 6 o'clock am, then a loud crash came from the door, and the couples' two children, Rose and Hugo climbed onto the bed trying desperately to wake them up. When none of the things they tried worked (tickling, reading Hogwarts a History, breaking into a chorus of "Weasley is Our King" and jumping on top of their parents) they decided to jump up and down on the bed using it as a trampoline singing off key Christmas Carols as their Uncle Charlie had taught them to the previous year. Both parents awoke to the horrible screeching that sounded worse than both the fat lady singing and Mrs. Black's portraits screeching. Ron got up just to shut his two children up.

"Why am I being woken up so early by my own children, don't you two understand weekend sleep ins?" Asked Ron knowing full well that it was Christmas Day

"Daddy, its Chwistmas Day" answered 2 year old Hugo

"Is it now Hugo?" asked Hermione while hugging Rose

"Yes Mummy" both children answered while Hugo walked over to Hermione wanting to be cuddled, and Rose ran across the bed as fast as a 4 year old can to hug her Daddy

"Have you two been good enough for presents this year" asked Ron, said children nodded while he hugged his little princess.

"Ok how about you two come down with us and then we'll open presents while we eat breakfast" said Hermione rhetorically

"Daddy, Hugo wants Dwago" said Hugo) "Wosie come with Hugo and gwab him"

So Rose took Hugo to go and get Dwago and meet their parents downstairs. Meanwhile Ron and Hermione stayed in the bed for a couple of minutes committing that morning to memory, and then they had a bit of a Christmas morning snog, which was planned to be continued later.

The family ate breakfast which consisted of mainly bacon, bacon, bacon and a side of eggs and more bacon, whilst opening their Christmas presents. For Lunch Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo and Dwago visited Hermione's parents over in Bath, and exchanged a few presents while spending quality family time together. As usual the family went over to the Burrow for Christmas Dinner and exchanged even more Christmas gifts, due to the size of the entire Weasley/Potter/Lupin clan.

By the time that the festivities of Christmas Day finished Rose and Hugo were out like a light, and the couple went about their other tradition that they did on many nights, not just Christmas or any special day, that included some snogging.

* * *

**Authors Note:*hits applause button* Thank you! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed my story, I now have a plan for my new chapter in all of my current work in progress, and so hopefully Ron Weasley and the Muggle Supermarket Chapter 1 will be uploaded soon, and I also have a new chapter for Changes that should also be uploaded soon. R&R your thoughts**


	12. Bacon-y Dreams

**Author's Note: I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to write on this story, but I have heaps of new and ongoing projects on FF and at home. Thank you my readers, and this is for you.  
I have a Sirius problem, I tried to buy shares in Harry Potter, but I failed, and so sadly I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make any profit from Harry Potter.**

* * *

It was the morning after Sirius Black had escaped from the clutches of the Dementors of Azkaban (with the help of Ron's two best friends; Harry Potter and Hermione Granger) on a Hippogriff christened Buckbeak, who just so happened to be sentenced to death. Ronald Weasley was sitting in a bed in the Hospital Wing. The Golden Trio were asleep, and so was everyone else in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ron was dreaming in his sleep, it was a very happy dream. He was in the Great Hall alone, the four house tables were there, except that they all had Gryffindor hangings above them. The tables were covered in plates with piles of bacon on each one, he dug in and loved every moment of it, and then while he was eating, something strange happened. All the professors entered the Great Hall dancing, in giant bacon costumes, even Snape. The next minute Hermione ran into the Great Hall, stating random facts about bacon. He leapt up and kissed her, and all of the teachers burst into applause and wolf whistling.

The dream started to turn into blackness, and Ron woke up from his dream. It took him a full five minutes to remember where he was, why he was there and why his leg hurt so much. He wondered why he had kissed Hermione and why he had liked it so much, however his thoughts were interrupted by Hermione waking up. Ron and Hermione had a discussion (in loud whispers) about what they could do with the time-turner.

When Harry finally woke up Ron had a question that he could not hold in for any longer "Hey Harry, What would roast rat taste like?" Harry just looked at his best mate with a dumbfounded, strange and indescribable look on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note: You've read it, why not let me know what you think? Please check out my profile and read some of my other stories, and if you've read some of Changes, Why not vote on the poll, the story is dependent on that poll. Thank you and Good-whatever time of day your reading this. Until next chapter, or next story farewell.**

**P.S. Sorry it was so short**


	13. Prior to Rose

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading so far, I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it, I'm just playing with the characters, and I am not J.K. Rowling nor do I make any money off these ingenious characters or the amazing plotlines.**

It was mid morning in the Weasley household in Autumn 2006, it was Sunday and so everyone was able to sleep in. Ronald Weasley was snoring loudly with his nine-month pregnant wife sleeping soundlessly on his chest (well her head was anyway) but that was when Ron woke up because he really was starting to starve.

Ron tried to get Hermione's head off his chest but it wouldn't budge, this idea would have never occurred to Ron, but it was if her subconscious was keeping Ron in his current position so that he wouldn't disappear without her. Ron was an auror, and he had only just returned from an emergency stakeout mission looking for any trouble from any remaining Death Eaters and their baby was due any day. Harry and Ginny were also expecting their second child in about two weeks. Finally partially victorious Ron got himself out of the bed without Hermione waking up, however he in the process had fallen out of said bed.

He walked to the kitchen and started to search through all the food holding in the house for a decent breakfast for him and if Hermione woke up, her too. Eventually he found what he was classified as a decent breakfast, Bacon! He started to fry the bacon off, there was no sign of movement from Hermione, which meant (in Ron's opinion) that he could have all the bacon he wanted, just like when he was at Hogwarts (when impending doom wasn't looming over his head) there was no one around to scold him, well that had the right, for stealing all the bacon on the table. When the frying of the bacon was done, Hermione emerged from the bedroom and took the plate piled high of bacon from Ron's hands, and saying "Thanks for breakfast" and kissing his cheek before going to sit down at the dining table. She ate the bacon and Ron had no breakfast.

In days, weeks, years to come Hermione would blame Rose and Ron would blame hormones for Hermione stealing all of his bacon, Hugo would just look confused, but as did the rest of the family and you would too if people brought up things that happened prior to your conception.

**Authors Note: What ya think, I'm so sorry, I had this written weeks ago, it just took me a while to actually type it up.**


	14. Auror Work

**Authors Note: Hello there, there isn't much bacon in this story but it's there, check previous chapters for disclaimer.**

Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were on a very long auror mission together and they had left their loving family at home. It had been about a month since they had seen their loved ones face to face and they weren't happy about it at all.

They had been following a certain ex-Death Eater named Yaxley after a reunion, and had recently lost his tracks after a skirmish at an abandoned bowling alley, however there had been a bonus, they had found; his hiding place, some information on his plans and associates of his. They had gone back to that hideout and at that present moment were looking through some photographs. Ron was thinking about bacon … again.

Later that evening, the two men were walking around the area of which they were patrolling, when they found a man running away, and it was obvious that it was the escapee Death Eater… Ron tackled him and caught mid fight with an unknown spell in the chest while Harry fought and captured Yaxley and a couple of his friends with the other aurors on the mission.

After calling for backup to take the convicted Death Eaters to the Ministry, Harry and the other aurors took Ron straight to St. Mungos. After two days Ron awoke to a sobbing Hermione and a sleeping Victorie in her arms.  
"Hey Hermione" he said, not taking in his surroundings, only focusing on his love  
"You're, you're okay?" she said as if she were trying to convince herself more than actually ask the question. In this moment of silence he recognized his surroundings and realized that he was in St. Mungos yet again.

"I'm fine, or I will be at least, I believe that I have been patched up." He said trying to calm his girlfriend down.

"You complete ass Ronald Weasley, you scared me half to death, had you not have woken up today I would be dead right now" she shouted.

"Wait how long have I been here?" he asked

"Two bloody days!" she replied under her breath but only just loud enough for him to hear. He mouthed the word "sorry" to her, then she went back to focusing on the little girl in her arms.

Victorie then started to wake up, it was a miracle that she hadn't woken up when Hermione was yelling, but she slept through some of the Weasley gatherings so, that was somehow explained. She squirmed in Hermione's arms trying to get to her uncle. Eventually Hermione let Victorie go onto the bed and she tried to climb to her uncle Ron. "Hey Vic, do you have any bacon?" he asked, she looked at him quizzically and hungrily at the word bacon, from her happy and affectionate face. After Victorie knew that there was no bacon with Ron she looked at Hermione with pleading eyes, and so did Ron.

Throughout the day the entire Weasley/ Potter/ Lupin/ Longbottom/ Scamander/ Tonks/ Granger clan came to visit him, and yet despite pleading for bacon every time, he didn't get any, Ron was absolutely devastated about it.

**Authors Note: What do you think? I'm trying to update as quickly as possible while still trying to balance everything in my life, but I'm going to work on some new chapters/stories and they shall be up after I've drafted them, hopefully.**


	15. The Quidditch War

**Author's Note: I disclaim, and there is my disclaimer. Enjoy**

The Weasleys were one of the only pureblood families left in the Wizarding World that believed in blood equality, meaning that they don't judge people on their blood status, whether they are muggleborns or purebloods. The Weasley family was unique and still is, partially because of the trademark red hair and the kindness that they all have, and who could forget their interest in muggles (one Weasley in particular). There were five Weasleys in The Burrow; Arthur was at work at the Ministry, Bill was in Egypt for Gringotts, Charlie and Percy were at Hogwarts, while Molly. Gred, Forge, Ron and Ginny were at home.

The four children in the house were extremely bored, their mother had promised them bacon if they amused themselves for at least an hour, they had gone five minutes, and it was a whole lot harder than it looked, especially for these siblings. Fred and George had a plotting evil look on their identical faces, Ron was thinking about the bacon that he had been promised and Ginny was thinking about Harry Potter. That was when it hit Fred on the head! (literally) a battered, homemade quaffle had fallen off the top of the cupboard, and that was when he decided that they should play Quidditch (well obviously not a full game, they could just practice some skills), George had no objections to this idea and Ron wanted to be involved. Ginny really wanted to play as well but the boys wouldn't let her, she stormed off and wrote a letter to Bill an one to Charlie and Percy at Hogwarts, and then she planned on stealing their brooms and practicing on her own again.

Meanwhile the boys played Quidditch with the twins on one side and Ron on the other (well, they just used him as a keeper, and aimed the bludgers at him). They continued to play in the orchard up until it was lunchtime. Ron could hear the bacon calling him "Ron, Ron, EAT MEEE!" The bo ys entered the kitchen about five minutes after leaving the orchard and they could smell the sweet aroma of bacon, they also saw a scowling Ginny and the boys couldn't help but think that they had done something wrong, but the only thing that they thought they could have done was denied her the right to play with them, and they thought that they were doing the right thing. Ginny was angry and grumpy with them, she was also partially sad that they thought that she couldn't take care of herself, she threw an "accidental" bat bogey hex at each of the boys and then she skipped out of the room with her bacon on her plate. To say that the boys and Molly were confused was an understatement but the boys got their bacon eventually and so they were happy, especially Ron.

They didn't know that Ginny had taken their brooms out of the broom shed, and planned to show them up when she finally got to Hogwarts. The boys were completely unaware of this up until she was fourteen; even Bill and Charlie were unaware.

**Authors Note: So I'm sorry that it mainly showcased Ginny, but I felt compelled to write it, so anyway… Thanks for reading so far. Check out my profile for more stories from me, and I'm not going to beg you for reviews or praise, because although it would be nice, I've asked you enough so you get a break from it.**


	16. Return to the Burrow

The sun was shining, but that didn't necessarily mean that people were happy, quite the contrary, it was May 16th 1998, exactly two weeks since Tom Marvolo Riddle (or as he was quite commonly referred to as Lord Voldemort) "died" truth be told, there wasn't enough human left in him to die. To be true, yes they had won the war, but it wasn't a clean victory, many lives had been taken, many friends and foes, some deserved to die (those who made lives for them horrible, or went around killing innocent people), some innocent people who had no part within the war and some died fighting for what they believed in, these people who died fighting for what they believed in are the true heroes. Many of these heroes had families with their loved ones, they also had careers and lives. Many of these heroes who had given their lives for others living in that moment, were well known by members of the Weasley family (some more than others); Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore, Hedwig, Alastor Moody, Dobby the house elf, Ted Tonks, Colin Creevy, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora "Tonks" Lupin and one of their own Fred Weasley. They didn't quite believe that they had gone yet, it was as if they didn't know how to carry on their lives without them.

Somehow some members of the family were coping better than others, Ron had Hermione, Ginny had Harry and Bill had Fleur whereas Molly and Arthur were distraught and George was devastated beyond words. Today was the day that the Weasley family returned to the Burrow. As the Hogwarts Staff and everyone else wouldn't let them help rebuild Hogwarts anymore, due to their massive contributions to the Battle and the war in general.

The first few days, no one really said or did anything, it wasn't until the next Friday that George emerged from his and Fred's bedroom for a meal, and he only did that because Bill had levitated him to the table, there was a spot set for Fred. There was a massive pile of food for the family laid out on the dining table, Ron stuffed himself full of bacon and for once in his life, he didn't look happy about it.

No one truly got over Fred's death but over time it became easier to cope, just as no one truly got any over any of the other deaths from the war, yet life goes on. Eventually you are able to eat bacon happily again, and while you may carry on with your life, that doesn't mean that you forget those that you have lost along the way.

Let's all take a moment to pay our respects to Richard Griffiths, who brought Uncle Vernon Dursley to life, I honestly cannot think at a better person to have taken the role. I want to thank him for teaching me that there is "No post on Sundays". So please join me in raising my wand for Richard Griffiths.

On a happier note I have written four chapters so yay, if you have any suggestions, PM me, or put it in a review, thanks for reading so far, I have some new stories coming soon too, so check out my profile too. :D


End file.
